A Visit From an Angel
by MissDevon
Summary: John recieves a visit that gives him insight into his relationship with Brady. Set day of the accident.


Dislaimer: Characters contained within are not mine. I am merely borrowing them for this creative endeavor. No copyrite infringment is intended.

A Visit From An Angel

He sat at the desk, his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?" he wondered aloud as he looked over to the picture on his desk. "How do I get through to you?" he wondered as he picked up the picture, his son's words reverberating in his head. "How did I make him think that? Have I really 

failed them all?"

"No," a soft voice from his past said softly, causing him to turn.

"Isabella," he whispered, almost as if on a prayer.

"I'm here John, just like I always have been," she replied with a slight smiled as she walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. "You just have a tendency to forget."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that you put the past behind you even as you're searching for it. There are things that you want to forget as much as you want to remember so many others. And in doing so. . ." she paused, trying to find away to say what she had to without hurting him.

"In doing so what?"

"You've made them question their right to remember. Carrie and the twins were old enough to. . . to have something to remember, but Brady. . ."

John leaned back and stared at her. "I know, I just. . . I could never think of how to. . . to tell him about you. I've tried, G-d Izzy, I tried. I guess I failed him and you."

"No, just yourself," Isabella sighed. "Your problems with him stem from the fact that he doesn't. . . he doesn't know where he belongs in your life John."

"Wait a minute. He knows I love him."

"Does he?" Isabella asked pointedly. "Have you told him that lately? Shown him?" she paused as she looked John in the eyes, seeing his answer. "John, remember what it was like when you first found out you weren't Roman? To try to figure out where you fit in the Brady family?"

"What does that. . ."

"That's what Brady's felt everyday for a long time now. He thought that going away to school would help, but it hasn't."

"Why would he feel that way?"

"John, think about it. You raised Carrie and the twins for a long time, and you still take an active part in their lives. And Belle. . .John, she has you wrapped around her little finger. She is definently daddy's little girl personified. But Brady. . .well, he doesn't know where he fits. . . In his eyes you're put him off on other people since he was young."

"I never. . ."

"How long did he live with Marlena during the Kristen debacle?" Isabella couldn't help but ask. "Exactly. John, he feels like he doesn't fit into your family with Marlena. I don't know if I blame him. . ."

"So you think I've neglected our son in favor of another family?" he asked as he stood and walked towards the window. "You're saying that that's why. . ."

"What I'm saying is that by admitting you have a connection to the past you're not hurting him. By letting him know that you still hold a piece of that close to you, you aren't betraying Marlena. And if she thinks you are, well, she isn't half the woman I once thought her to be. Remember, you always gave a part of her to your children. Give Brady a part of me now."

"You're jealous."

"Ghosts don't get jealous, John," Isabella laughed slightly. "And I always wanted you to get on with your life. Because I loved you," she paused slightly. 

"So what do I do?"

"The videos."

"The what?" John asked bemused as she smiled slightly.

"Those videos that you drove me crazy making, so that Brady would know me?" she asked, noting that it didn't take long for recognition to set in. "Show them to him. It's past time."

John nodded slightly, tears glistening in his eyes, "OK. . ." he replied as he walked over to her and ran a gentle hand over her cheek. "And you're right. It is past time."

"Ohhh...Did I just hear right? Did you admit I was right?" Isabella asked on a slight laugh as she reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. 

"Yeah, but you always knew I felt that way."

"Did I?" she asked, a slight smile pulling at her lips. "Because you never told me. Start telling people what you're thinking, John, because that's the only way they're going to know," she added as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I. . . " John, started as the sound of a pounding guitar rip shook the Penthouse. He looked up and then back to where Isabella had been standing only to see the spot empty. "Izzy B?"

"Go find those videos John, and tell him before it's too late. We don't always get second chances," her voice fluttered in as the terrace doors closed on a breeze.

Smiling slightly John moved to the closet and stepped in it, cursing slightly as he fought to pull out the box he was looking for. "Brady! Get down here!" he called up the stairs.

"You bellowed?" the young man asked from the top of the stairs, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I bellowed," John sighed sarcastically. "There's something I want to show you."

"Can't it wait?" Brady asked with a roll of his eyes. "I was doing something important."

"Well, this is important too. And no it can't. I've apparently put it off for way too long," John sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Whatever," Brady sighed as he started to come down the stairs. "So what are those? Home movies to show how blessed I am to be a member of this illustrious family?" he asked.

"Their movies to show how blessed we were, to be members of another family," John said as he carried the box over to the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that. Just that I've realized something. I've blocked out certain things from the past. . .Kept them from you, now maybe, it's time you learnt about them," he replied as he pulled a tape out and put it in the machine. "You gonna sit down and watch or what?"

"If I don't?" Brady asked defensively.

John shrugged, "Then I take the trip down memory lane myself. I'd just prefer to take it with you. Acquaint you with it."

Brady shifted uncomfortably, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grab a seat and find out," John said as he moved to the couch and pressed the play button. Brady stood for a moment, unsure of what to do till he heard the sound of his father's laughter. There was something in it that he had never heard before, or at least he couldn't remember. . .Intrigued Brady moved to the back of the couch and looked over his father's shoulder to the screen. He froze as he saw the woman who was laughing at his father and standing between Bo Brady and Victor Kiriakis, who were, surprisingly, getting along.

"Is that?" Brady couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, slugger it is," John replied, a smile crossing his lips as he watched the antics.

"I. . . she was close to Bo and Victor?" he asked.

"Of course. She was very big on family. Gave your grandfather. . ." he paused as Brady drew in a deep breath. "Guess, that's something else I failed at. . ." shaking his head he looked over his shoulder at his son and stopped the tape. "Grab a seat and we'll have a long over due talk about your mother."


End file.
